Dictionary of Skytopia
Terms and Expressions ;Automagically :(adj.) Used to describe how skyrates get returned to a skyland if stuck elsewhere due to a bug. As in: "You'll be automagically transported back to Getty." -Henry Clay (See Gettyed) ;Cwned :(slang, v.) Shorthand for "Snowconed". (See Snowconed) ;Dev :(slang, abbr., n.) Short for "Developer". ;Dev Time :(n.) Used to describe an unknown amount of time that a developer needs to complete a task, because they actually have lives outside of Skyrates. It is generally assumed that one dev day is equal to one real week. ;"Few days" :(adj.) A phrase coined by Skyrates Development team. It usually means "a few weeks". The definition comes from a time-phase when the Development team warned all players that another game 'reset' was near. However, the reset was delayed for several weeks. ;Gettyed :(v.) Stuck on a skyland because of some crazy bug. Coined for the first and most common skyland to display this bug. ;G-squiggle :(slang, n.) Skytopia's common currency (Ģ); squiggle is a reference to the cedilla.Atomsk. Dear possum lady, you owe me 150,000 g-squigglies., 9 October 2008. ;Nippenbrau :(n.) A catnip and grog blender that has hallucinogenic as well as intoxicating side effects. The brain child (and family recipe) of the famous Skip O'Doyle.Skip O'Doyle. The Amazing Adventures of Skip O' Doyle., 29 December 2006. ;Partycaster :(n.) The term used for specially modded Lancaster that carried passengers to the parties supposedly held in the glass dome on the front of the plane. Term was originally coined by the player N@.N@. Velvet Rope, Glass Dome, 2 January 2007 Famous skyrates who have flown 'Partycasters' have included Skip O'Doyle (2.0), N@ (2.0), and Grumble Gut (2.5). ;Skybuck :(slang, n.) Skytopia's common currency (Ģ). ;Skylane :(n.) A direct path between two skylands located directly adjacent to one another. In Skytopia, air travel tends to be heaviest along these direct paths, with paths between nonadjacent skylands being typically less heavily traveled. Outside the core, a particularly heavily-traveled skylane may be an indication of a particularly lucrative trade opportunity. To view this, simply click on "Show Planes" while viewing the Map. There is no danger of collision between planes on a skylane. ;[[Skystone|'Skystone']] :(sci, n.) A refined compound formed with Unobtainium that is not radioactive or toxic. It stabilizes Unobtainium and massively reduces the risks of a skyquake. An integral feature of the ALPHA platforms and certain larger planes as a weight reducer, Skystone is also far less radioactive and toxic than raw Unobtainium. Tinkspoit is one of the only Skystone producing skylands around, making it very valuable to the right people. ;Snowconed :(v.) Server or connection outage that caused the 'Moose with the snow cone' message, an error message in Skyrates, to be displayed. ;Squig :(slang, abbr., n.) - short for G-squiggle ;Unobtanium/Unobtainium :(sci, n.) Element 126 on the Periodic Table of the Elements. It is a lustrous green solid with radioactive properties and is extremely toxic. Acronyms ;CBRB :(acr.) Used exclusively on the Radio as shorthand for "Combat, be right back." ;CKPH :(acr.) Cargo Kilometers Per Hour, a measurement of trading capacity. A CKPH of 20000 means the plane can take the equivalent of 1 crate of cargo 20000 km in 1 hour, or 20000 crates of cargo 1 km in 1 hour, or any values in between. Calculation of maximum CKPH for a given plane is ;(plane speed) * (plane cargo capacity);. Note that since you cannot dynamically change your plane speed, the only time you will achieve your plane's maximum CKPH is if you have a full cargo bay, and travel with no service stops. The CKPH listed in the Skyrates Compendium, and on the Planes Summary pages assume 0 levels of Creative Storage. ;CP :(acr.) Combat Points. Awarded for winning combat. Occasionally rewarded for autoresolved combats. One Combat Point is earnt per 5 levels up to a maximum of 8. Thus, a Level 5 combat earns you one point, and a Level 11 combat earns you two points. ;FP :(acr.) Flight Points. 1 flight point is earned for every 30 minutes of flight. ;FS :(acr.) Flight School. ;NPC :(acr.) Non-Player Character. A Character controlled by the Devs, typically for the purposes of Roleplay. ;RBRB :(acr.) Similar to CBRB, a Radio term meaning "Refreshing, be right back". Usually used when one needs to clear the chat backlog if it has become excessively large and is inducing lag. ;TP :(acr.) Trade Points. One Trade Point is awarded for every 3,500Ģ of profit made. If you lose profit on a trade, that profit must be regained before additional Trade Points are awarded. Gun Modifications *'EB' (acr.) - Extended Barrel; increases arc length and accuracy. *'RS' (acr.) - Recoil Suppressor; increases accuracy, sometimes decreases damage. *'AP' (acr.) - Armor-Piercing Rounds; increases raw damage, decreases crit chance. *'ExR' (acr.) - Explosive Rounds; increases crit chance, decreases raw damage. *'ISM' (acr.) - Improved Swivel Mount; increases arc width, sometimes decreases accuracy. Upgrades Acronyms for plane upgrades are rarely used. Engine Upgrades *'IFC' (acr.) - Internal Fuel Can *'IFT' (acr.) - Internal Fuel Tank *'HEM' (acr.) - High Efficiency Mod *'PnP' or P&P (acr.) - Port and Polish *'4BC' (acr.) - 4 Barrel Carburetor *'6BC' (acr.) - 6 Barrel Carburetor *'IADP' (acr.) - Internal Air Diversion Plates *'HFAF' (acr.) - High-Flow Air Filter Hull Upgrades *'LAP' (acr.) - Light Armor Plating *'MAP' (acr.) - Medium Armor Plating *'HAP' (acr.) - Heavy Armor Plating *'GCH' (acr.) - Gutted Cargo Hold *'ACH' (acr.) - Additional Cargo Hold *'IFE' (acr.) - Internal Fuel Expansion *'LIFE' (acr.) - Large Internal Fuel Expansion *'WRH' (acr.) - Wood Reinforced Hull *'SRH' (acr.) - Steel Reinforced Hull Wing Upgrades *'HPW' (acr.) - High-Performance Wings *'HLW' (acr.) - High-Lift Wings *'MEFT' (acr.) - Medium External Fuel Tank *'LEFT' (acr.) - Large External Fuel Tank *'SECH' (acr.) - Small External Cargo Hold *'MECH' (acr.) - Med External Cargo Hold *'LECH' (acr.) - Large External Cargo Hold Skyland Call Signs In 224 AU, Herley Danika pioneered "Call Signs" for Skylands. Within a week, with help from Marcus Langley, she completed the list of Call Signs for all known Skylands and had gotten a start on Fuel Stations. As of this writing, she is still looking for information on Fuel Stations and can be reached on the radio frequency dedicated to the project. Also, if any new Skylands are discovered, Herley would appreciate it if someone could let her know. Skylands Fuel Platforms See also *Spelling alphabet at Wikipedia *NATO phonetic alphabet at Wikipedia References Category:Game Basics